


Home

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the mini-Fellowship reunion that made my heart sing. Only Billy could bring them all together like that. Written for the <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> Music Fanfiction Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mini-Fellowship reunion that made my heart sing. Only Billy could bring them all together like that. Written for the [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) Music Fanfiction Challenge.

Nikolai's lines, his angles, are harsh and cold. When I put him on I become severe, my posture rigid. For months I've inhabited this mix of phrases and feelings, writing and imagination. And while I created this man, embodied him, you knew when to draw me out of his skin and when to wait for his retreat. You understood when I needed pushing and when I needed room. But there's only so much you can do over phone lines or e-mail, and I found myself disappearing more and more each day.

His time over, I traveled back across the ocean, across the multi-layered landscape of the country. Exhausted and disconnected, I instinctively turned to your safety, your serenity. We do not live in this bar, and the physical distance between us is great. But the separation of performer and audience does not exist between us. Your voice, your smile, the look in your eyes: everything you are makes me calm, brings me a peace even a room full of strangers cannot diminish. You are my anchor, the one constant I hang onto when the men I bring to life threaten to overrun me. You are my harbor, everything I hunger for, what I naturally seek and all I desire. My Billy, at last I have finally come home.


End file.
